The present invention relates to a slider mechanism for an injection mould comprising a core which is insertable into a cavity defined by mould halves of the mould, said slider mechanism having a body which supports said core. The invention also relates to an injection mould comprising such a slider mechanism as well as the actual slider.
Sliders are used in, for instance, injection moulds to form openings and depressions which have an axial extent other than the parting direction of the mould. By parting direction is meant the direction in which the mould halves of the mould are moved apart. Designers of injection moulded components learn at an early stage that, to the utmost possible extent, components are to be designed so that all openings and depressions in the material have an axial extent which coincides with the parting direction of the mould. If the component must be formed with such openings and depressions, the designer should try to ensure that they are at least arranged in one and the same direction perpendicular to the parting direction. The reason for this is that the mould would otherwise be quite complicated since it must be provided with sliders. A complicated mould is expensive to make, which in turn affects the unit price of-the completed components. As a consequence, the design of the component will to some extent be adjusted to the mould and not vice versa.
Slider mechanisms and the guiding thereof can be provided in various ways. A common way is to employ cooperation between the two mould halves of the mould. One mould half comprises an angled pin. The other mould half comprises a holder which is axially movable in the axial extent of the opening and has a core corresponding to the geometry of the opening at its end adjacent the cavity. The holder also has a bore which is intended to engage the pin of the first mould half. When the two mould halves have been joined to form a closed cavity, the pin engages in the bore, whereby the holder is moved sideways and into the core in the cavity. Correspondingly, the holder is moved back and moves the core out of the cavity as the mould halves are being divided. This concept is frequently used but is associated with a number of difficulties. The slider mechanism functions by cooperation between the two mould halves, which means that in the cases where the mould comprises a plurality of sliders, their motion must be coordinated on the one hand relative to each other, and on the other, with the motion of the two mould halves. It will be still more difficult in the cases where both mould halves must have sliders. The above described typical slider mechanism thus causes huge problems in the construction of moulds and above all in the fitting of the moulds. Also the maintenance of moulds is rendered difficult.
All these arguments recoil on the designer designing the component and restrict his creativeness. Thus there is a great need for simplified slider mechanisms.
An object of the present invention is to provide a slider mechanism for injection moulds which is easy to make and integrate into a mould independently of the extent of the opening.
Another object of the invention is that the slider mechanism should be dependent on one mould half only or even be independent of a mould half.
One more object of the invention is that one and the same drive source should be able to drive a plurality of slider mechanisms.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a slider mechanism for an injection mould is provided, comprising a core which is insertable into a cavity defined by mould halves of the mould, the slider mechanism having a body which supports the core. The slider mechanism includes a drive means, and a connection between the body and the drive means, the connection being adapted to convert a rotary motion of the drive means into a translational motion of the body.
The invention thus provides a slider mechanism which as regards its design is very simple and thus easy to make as well as to integrate into the injection mould. The motion of the slider mechanism is only dependent on the conversion of the rotary motion of the drive means into the translational motion of the body and is that independent of the relative motion of the mould halves, which simplifies mould construction and mould fitting. This in turn reduces the mould cost and, in the end, the unit price for the components produced. Further the slider mechanism is independent of the extent of the opening or the depression that is to be formed. Thus the slider mechanism gives the designer increased possibilities of designing components as desired.
All the parts included in the slider mechanism in addition to the actual core are standard components which are not unique to the individual injection mould. The geometry of the core, however, is adjusted to, among other things, the wall thickness of the injection moulded component as well as the geometry of the opening/depression that is to be formed in the component. Once the geometry of the core is established, the core can be machined directly from the body.
According to a preferred embodiment, the connection comprises an elongate hole or groove in the body and a pin eccentrically arranged on a rotatable shaft of the drive means and engaging in said hole or groove.
Thus the slider mechanism utilises an eccentric motion, which means that the motion and stroke of the core are regulated by the eccentricity of the pin and the length of the hole or groove. It is preferred for the hole or groove to extend in a transverse direction relative to the direction of the translational motion.
It is also preferred for the drive means to be directly or indirectly rotatably connected to a drive source and for the connection therebetween to be arranged by means of belt, gear or chain drive. The selection between direct or indirect connection between the drive means and the drive source is dependent on, for instance, the number of slider mechanisms in the mould and the positioning of the slider mechanisms. In order to minimise the length and simplify, for instance, the extent of the chain it is often convenient to arrange an input drive shaft for the mould half to transmit the force between the drive source and the individual drive means. This input shaft can in turn be connected to the drive source, for instance, by means of a gear rack. By using an input drive shaft for each mould half, one drive source can drive a plurality of cavities.
In a preferred embodiment, the body comprises a hinge means to enable a translational motion that is not orthogonal to the rotary shaft of the drive means. The hinge means can in its simplest embodiment be resembled to a hinge that renders it possible to easily form openings/depressions in the component having a longitudinal axis that is not orthogonal to the parting direction of the mould halves.
It is further preferred for the body to have guide faces to achieve guiding of its translational motion during insertion into the mould. The guide faces are in their simplest embodiment quite plane and cooperate with corresponding recesses in the mould. The body will thus slide back and forth in the recess during its translational motion and thus obtain a stable rectilinear motion.
In a preferred embodiment, the body comprises more than one drive means. Since the body can be of different sizes, it may be necessary for it to have a plurality of drive means on the one hand to cause a more controlled motion and, on the other hand, to cause a sufficiently propagated force against the moulding pressure in the cavity.
According to another aspect, the invention comprises an injection mould having a cavity defined by mould halves, in which one of the mould halves comprises at least one slider mechanism, said slider mechanism comprising a body which supports a core which is insertable into the cavity and a drive means which via a connection is connected to the body. The injection mould is characterised in that the connection is adapted to convert a rotary motion of the drive means into a translational motion of the body.
Preferably the drive means is arranged in a channel of the mould half, the end of the drive means facing away the cavity being directly or indirectly rotatably connected to a drive source. One and the same drive source can drive a plurality of slider mechanisms with mutually different axial translational directions. The drive source can also be used to drive slider mechanisms in other cavities as well as to drive the mould halves.
In a preferred embodiment, the rotatable connection between the drive means and the drive source is arranged in a separate module in relation to the mould half. The injection mould can thus be made up of modules. Said separate module is mounted in direct or indirect connection to the mould half and comprises suitably an input shaft for transmission of force between the drive source and the individual drive means as well as one or more guide rollers to guide, for example, a chain between the drive means. A mould made up of modules is very advantageous since the mould will thus be smaller and easier to handle, for example, during manufacture, fitting, maintenance and exchange.
According to one more aspect, the invention comprises a slider which has a body and a core supported thereby. The slider is characterised in that the body has an elongate groove or hole. The body can be considered a standard module whose outer shape is independent of the mould into which it will be integrated. The geometry of the groove or hole, however, depends on the eccentrically arranged pin on the drive means with which the body is to cooperate. In fact, the length of the groove determines the stroke, i.e. how far into the mould cavity the core is to be inserted in each cycle.
Preferably, the core is formed integrally with the body. It is also preferred for the hole or groove to extend in a direction transversely of the longitudinal direction of the body.
With a view to making openings/depressions in the components having an axial extent other than orthogonal to the parting direction of the mould halves, the body can have a hinge means. The hinge means can be resembled to a hinge which makes the slider pivotable on a pin.